


Did not see that coming!

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - biker gang, Crack Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anti hero Deadpool spends his time with a biker gang that doesn't really care all that much about the law, he gets stopped by a very cute little waiter...who packs quiet a punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did not see that coming!

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon request  
> SM ended up in foster care instead of with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, tried his hand at crime (as Venom) but found the risk higher then the pay, got a normal job and does some vigilante stuff as by press called Spider-man, but lives a poor and as normal as possible life. Has experimented with sexuality while in the system and is very confident in his own identity as a bisexuality . DP does both hero work (on pay for shield) as villain work (on higher pay), loves violence and risks (duh it’s dp) so has the biker’s gang for fun (just an other thing to keep him busy)

The young man’s head snapped up as he heard the doors smack open with a violent thud, the clients mostly ignored it as they just enjoyed their drinks. He could feel the sting of danger in the back of his head as he took in the appearance of the people who walked in, they had the air of danger all around them.

The four men that stood behind the leader were pretty stereotypical biker gang lackies, big, broad, muscular and clad in worn down leather pants and jackets, red bandanna’s around their head that all seemed to match and a patch of a red circle with black parts that had white eyes on them somewhere on their coat sleeves, he guessed the mark would be on the back of their jackets as well.

The leader however, now he was different and he stood out as a sore thumb, he was tall and muscular, but he wasn’t broad like the guys around him. He wore black biker boots decorated with blood stained spikes on the tips, over that he wore tight leather pants in a bright red color, a chain draped around his waist which weighted down his pants enough to reveal some lacy pink on the areas where his lose half long leather coat didn’t cover, a bit of his scarred skin showed under the edge of the red v neck shirt that had some cuts and bullet holes in it, the scars continued under those marks as well up to his neck where they hid under a bright red mask that had rounded black triangles over most of the front, with white eye coverage in the middle of them.

It had only taken him a few second to actually take in the rude customers, but he already knew they weren’t here to spend money as the men around the leader walked in and spread out, he sighed as his hands clenched his serving dish. He had been off work in half an hour, but nooooooooo it had to happen now.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is Deadpool speaking, give us all your money and we’ll try not to hurt you too much…”

The leader had a menacing voice, he could hear the amused grin in every word as the men chuckled and the people seemed to finally realize what was going on, the young waited had little choice now, he’d like to have a job to return to after all. He leaned backwards turning the lights off and the sound of pained yelps filled the air quickly while the leader laughed in excitement before a loud bang was heard.

The lights went back on and the four bikers were tied together, but the leader was nowhere to be seen as the young waited stood trembling behind the counter his shaking hand on the light switch as he had a phone in the other calling the police.

* * *

Peter brushed his hair back as he went up the stairs to his apartment, he lived right next to the bar he worked in, but the talk with the police had taken forever, he found the leader of the biker gang squirming in the web that kept him locked to the ceiling as he simply took of his jacket and his work shirt before jumping up against the wall, climbing up  to near his tied up target. Removing the webbing from his mouth and eyes calmly as he hoovered over him, his nose nearly touching the mask as he hung upside down from the ceiling.

“The waiter, damn you deserve a big tip baby boy…”  
“Why does a hero listed with SHIELD try and rob a bar?”  
“What can I say baby boy, I like the thrill…”  
“I am not a baby boy.”  
“And I am not a hero.”  
He let a hand drop from the ceiling again as he reached under the edge of his prisoners mask pulling it off his face, revealing the scarred face, there was nearly no smooth skin in sight, even the skin that wasn’t visibly scarred was bumpy and abnormal looking. He found himself dropping the mask to the ground, tracing the scars in a fascinated manner, he had scars of his own, but obviously they were nothing like this.

“You’re not puking nor screaming, nor shivering or falling off the ceiling…”

His prisoner sounded confused at that and had completely halted his squirming in the webbed restraints that had him stick to the ceiling still. He traced the few hairs that were left on Deadpool’s head, they were shortly trimmed, thin, and coarse like a stubble.

“I know you have a knife in your hand to cut the webbing by the way…”   
“You’re not afraid what I’ll do once I am out?”  
“I’ll just web you up again if need be… but I never had a chance to meet someone else with powers before…”

“Well if you let me down, I won’t run away baby boy, you’re a first for me too…”

He took out a knife, cutting the webbing of him and laughed when Deadpool hit the floor with a hard thud and a curse when he fell down, making Peter laugh as he jumped down from the ceiling gracefully watching the man get up slowly, grumbling at the pain.

“Why don’t you wash up in my bathroom first smelly biker man?”  
“Sure, sure I’ll use up all your hot water as revenge, call me Wade though….”  
“Pete”  
“Nice to meet ya, Petey.”

* * *

He had listened to the sound of the falling water for a while before walking in himself, tossing his own pants near his guests clothing and slipping in the shower with the surprised Wade, gently washing his back without a word tracing the scars over the surprised man’s body, watching the quivers that send through the body under his fingers, looking up at his face when he turned around.

They found each other exploring the body of their partner in silence, he could feel Wade’s curious fingers trace the scars on his back and the ones on his wrist, soon he felt his arms being raised up as soft kisses were pressed on his scars, making him close his eyes in a relaxed manner. Feeling their lips touch after a while the kiss was so soft and hesitant, but became hungry and demanding when he answered it softly.

Soon their heartbeats synchronized in the same excited pace as their bodies tangled under the hot water from the shower, trembles going through their bodies as they explored each other and enjoyed the closeness and tenderness.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write smut, I am personally sex repulsed, so...I don't even know if this counts as smut lol...


End file.
